


A Warrior's Place

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [100]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S5 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to The Warrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Place

Chaos.

There was no other word for it. Jack O'Neill stepped away from the Stargate onto the Alpha site and looked out onto chaos. The entire space was filled with Jaffa. The noise level was incredible; crying, babbling, shouting. The Jaffa were angry and upset with good reason. They had been hoodwinked by a Goa'uld named Imothep who had pretended to be one of their own called Kytano. He had used the rebel cause to attract an army to do his bidding. Teal'c had unmasked him just before Yu had attacked the Jaffa planet. The disheartened Jaffa had followed Teal'c and escaped through the Stargate.

Jack ignored the noise and the chaos, his one immediate concern was to check on his team. His brown eyes scanned the crowds and his gut clenched tightly when he couldn't find them immediately. They had got through the gate; he knew that. He spotted a young Lieutenant attached to the Alpha site command and grabbed him as he went to run by.

The young man turned to yell at him and almost swallowed his tongue when he spotted Jack. 'Sir.' He came sharply to attention.

'Tanner,' Jack acknowledged crisply, 'start organising these people into groups; injured and walking.'

'Already on it, sir.' Tanner said crisply. 'Major Carter gave the order as soon as she came through the gate.'

Jack felt a small glow of pride, and a larger flood of relief. 'Where is the Major?'

'She's over by the DHD, sir.' Tanner waved over his shoulder.

'Carry on, Lieutenant.' Jack strode through the crowd with the only goal in mind to reach Carter. He hoped she would know the location of the rest of SG1. Given a direction, he spotted her immediately. She was kneeling by a protesting Teal'c. Their team-mate was lying on the ground in front of the DHD. He was in bad shape. Imothep had knocked him about some and Jack figured the bogus mission Teal'c had been sent on had resulted in one or two of the wounds that marked Teal'c's dark skin. Bra'tac hovered beside his former protégée and there was a bemused Airman looking on. Sam was pressing a wad of gauze to a bloody wound as Jack came to a halt beside her.

'Major.' Jack acknowledged Teal'c and Bra'tac with a brisk nod. 'Where's Daniel?' The archaeologist was the only member of SG1 unaccounted for and not present.

'He went to brief Colonel Sumner, sir.' Sam barely looked up as she continued patching Teal'c up.

Jack grimaced. Marshall Sumner was old school and Jack figured that the other Colonel wasn't going to be too impressed at the base being the new home to an army of rebel Jaffa or that he was being briefed by a civilian. He should head over to the command hut and run interference, Jack determined briskly, but there were a few other things to take care of first.

'I need to get Teal'c to the infirmary, sir.' Sam spoke before he could give the order.

'I am fine, Major Carter.' Teal'c said. He had a stubborn set to his lips and jaw.

'Go with Carter to the infirmary, Teal'c.' Jack ordered. He didn't wait for Teal'c's response but turned immediately to the older Jaffa. 'Bra'tac, I could do with your help organising these folks.'

'Whatever you need, O'Neill.'

'I can assist.' Teal'c made to get to his feet, an angry glower on his face.

Bra'tac placed a hand on his shoulder. 'O'Neill is right, Teal'c. You need to recover your strength. Allow us to organise your men.'

Jack didn't bother hiding the grimace that sprang to his worn features. Teal'c had won the right to lead the army; they were his men even if it was another complication they didn't need. Jack ignored the small protesting voice in his head that also noted Teal'c had all but resigned from the team before the whole unmasking of Kytano as Imothep.

'Very well.' Teal'c acquiesced grumpily. He allowed Sam to help him and his arm slid around Sam's shoulder. Jack spared her a sympathetic wince as she bore the Jaffa's weight and they headed for structure that housed the Alpha site infirmary.

'Bra'tac,' Jack said, returning to the matter at hand, 'we need to organise the wounded, get them sent to the infirmary building; everyone else needs to be moved away from the gate over to the camp area.' He pointed to the West.

'They will all need water, food, shelter.' Bra'tac commented even as he nodded in agreement.

'I'll go organise that.' Jack said briskly.

'Then we will take care of the rest.' Bra'tac inclined his head and moved away. Jack could see him beginning to do as he had asked, even corralling other Jaffa into assisting, and he gave a sigh of relief.

He looked at the Airman who had watched silently. 'Guard this DHD; no-one dials out without either Colonel Sumner's or my express permission; understood?'

'Yes, sir.' The Airman nodded.

Jack spun on his heel and made for the command hut without any further delay. He could hear the raised voices as he approached; Daniel's impassioned tones clashing with Sumner's hard head. He charged up the steps and through the door without knocking.

The sight was a familiar one; Daniel, hands gesturing wildly, his intelligent face flushed with argument and blue eyes heated with fervour. The archaeologist was furiously angry and didn't stop speaking despite Jack's entry. Jack wondered with grim amusement if Daniel or Sumner had even realised he had entered.

'…they need shelter.' Daniel flung a hand toward Sumner.

'I don't take kindly to be lectured to, Doctor Jackson.' The Colonel glowered, placed two hands on his desk and leaned over it. 'You're a civilian and I am in charge of this base, is that clear? I am not authorised to give any assistance to a whole army of Jaffa…'

'Rebel Jaffa.' Daniel corrected causing Jack to wince; Sumner hated being corrected.

'…and you had no business bringing them here without my approval.'

'Well, forgive me for not asking politely while we were busy getting shot at!' Daniel snapped back.

Sumner opened his mouth to yell back and Jack stepped forward hastily.

'Hey!' Jack swept his cap off his head and glared at Sumner; a subtle warning for the other man to simmer down.

Sumner straightened and glowered at Jack. 'O'Neill.'

Jack didn't break his eye contact with the other man. 'Daniel, go help Carter in the infirmary.'

'Jack…' Daniel began heatedly.

'Daniel,' Jack shot him a look, 'just…' he waved at the door.

The archaeologist scowled, turned around awkwardly and walked out.

Sumner sighed, his shoulders dropping a little with Daniel's exit. 'I don't know how you…'

'Don't ever talk to one of my team like that again, Sumner.' Jack bit out. His chocolate eyes heated with anger. 'You have a problem; you take it up with me.'

Sumner's eyes turned glacial and he stiffened. He stabbed a finger towards Jack. 'This is my command, O'Neill, and your team has compromised the safety of this base.'

'My team was under fire and needed somewhere which could handle shelter for an army.' Jack took a step forward. 'And if you want to get all official about it; they followed the new emergency protocol to dial here in such circumstances rather than the SGC.' He waited a beat. 'Now, are we going to continue this pissing contest or are you going to get off your ass, do your job and render assistance?'

There was a tense moment of silence while they glared at each other.

'I assume you'll report this to the SGC.' Sumner said as he grabbed his cap from his desk. 'I have a base to secure.' He marched out, pushing past Jack on his way.

Jack sighed. He rubbed a hand violently through his hair. He could hear Sumner yelling at his men, giving them orders to start taking a register; to post more men on the gate. Sumner was a good officer, Jack reminded himself; he was one of the best tacticians the SGC had. It was just a shame that he also had a giant stick up his butt.

He slapped his cap back on his head and walked back out into the camp. Sumner was right; they needed to report back to the SGC and Jack figured he had the perfect man for the job.

o-O-o

Daniel stormed across the camp to the infirmary. He was seething with equal parts anger, frustration and hurt. Anger because of Sumner's attitude; frustration at the military in general and its pigheaded Colonels, and hurt over the way Jack had dismissed him. He might as well have told him to get lost, Daniel thought furiously. Well, screw the both of them; he and Sam had followed protocol in dialling the Alpha site, not to mention it was the only place that either of them could think of that had anywhere near the capability of handling the needs of a Jaffa army. Luckily, most of the supplies and equipment from Earth's close run affair with an asteroid still hadn't been shipped back to the SGC.

He pushed past a line of waiting Jaffa outside the infirmary block and entered the reception area which had been turned into a triage zone he realised absently. It was a crush of Jaffa and nursing staff. He grimaced sympathetically at one of the nurses and slipped through to what he realised was a secondary assessment ward. He still couldn't see Sam and charged into the next ward. He spotted Teal'c immediately. He made his way over to the badly beaten Jaffa.

'Teal'c.' Daniel's worried eyes ran over his friend. Teal'c had taken some bad knocks in his fight with Kytano – or should he think of him as Imothep? – and unusually looked in pain. 'How are you?'

'I will be fine, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said firmly.

Translation; he was hurt but didn't want to admit how much. Daniel nodded in understanding. 'Have you seen Sam?'

'Her presence was requested in assisting the staff in rendering medical treatment.' Teal'c informed him. A flicker of tiredness drifted across Teal'c's face.

'You should rest.' Daniel said. He figured the Jaffa had a lot to consider. The whole affair with Kytano had raised some issues for Teal'c, specifically whether his place was with his people or with SG1, and probably more important, whether the Jaffa's friendship with Jack would survive the last few days of disagreement. The two had clashed badly over whether to trust Kytano and over the differences between the Jaffa and Tau'ri approaches to warfare and life.

Teal'c inclined his head as Daniel moved away and the archaeologist could see Teal'c's eyes drooping shut as he left. He almost hovered for a moment in the triage area, wondering if he should volunteer as a translator and feeling useless as he saw the nurses and Jaffa all managing to communicate without him. He had the same field medic training that all members of the SGC received, he thought determinedly; surely he could be of some assistance. He took a step towards a nurse and stopped as Jack entered the room and made for him.

'I need a word.' Jack said succinctly. 'Outside.'

'Now you want to talk to me?' Daniel asked sharply.

Jack didn't bother replying although his mouth tightened. He just turned and walked out. Daniel gave a sigh but followed after him. Jack led them back across the camp towards the gate at a brisk pace. Daniel noticed that Sumner had added two more armed guards at the DHD.

He frowned. 'Is that necessary?'

'Yes,' Jack said impatiently without explaining, 'it is.' He stopped abruptly just before the DHD out of listening range of any Jaffa and the guards. 'Look, I need you to go back to the SGC.'

Daniel froze as though Jack had slapped at him. 'What?'

'One of us needs to report back to Hammond.' Jack said crisply. 'He needs to know what happened with the whole Kytano thing, and he'll need to secure agreement from the Pentagon for the Jaffa to remain here.'

'And you want me to go because…'

'Because you might be able to explain to Hammond why we would want to assist a whole army of Jaffa.' Jack responded impatiently.

'But you don't agree.' Daniel surmised.

'Can we not get into this right now, Daniel?' Jack snapped.

They glared at each other.

Jack gestured at Daniel. 'Can you please just follow my order and report to Hammond?'

Daniel's lips thinned but he nodded.

'Thank you.' Jack said caustically. He headed over to the DHD and ordered the guards to dial Earth. He nodded at Daniel and walked away without saying goodbye or before Daniel could say anything.

Daniel felt his chest tighten at the other man's evident dismissal of him. The wormhole blossomed out in front of him and Daniel sent his IDC. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to the guards and headed into the shimmering blue puddle. He stepped out onto the ramp of the SGC, almost lost his footing and righted himself immediately.

General Hammond waited at the end of the metal walkway. His round face was bemused. 'Where's the rest of your team, Doctor Jackson?'

'They're at the Alpha site, General.' Daniel halted in front of the older man and grimaced. 'Jack sent me back to debrief you.'

Hammond motioned for Daniel to precede him out of the gate room; they headed to the General's office.

'What's all this about, son?' Hammond asked as he closed the door and made for his leather chair.

'Kytano turned out to be a Goa'uld.' Daniel reported crisply. 'Imothep to be exact.'

Hammond sat down heavily. 'That's not good news.'

'No and I'm afraid the news doesn't get any better.' Daniel gestured across the desk at the older man. 'Jack was suspicious of Kytano's methods so he had already decided against agreeing to an alliance.'

'I see.'

'Teal'c was convinced though. Kytano selected him for a special mission and Teal'c took it despite Jack's objections.' Daniel explained.

'I take it was a trap?' asked Hammond delicately.

'Yeah,' Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose, 'although from what we can gather, Yu, I mean the Goa'uld Yu not you,' he motioned at the General, 'Yu caught Teal'c but let him go after telling him about Kytano's true nature. Teal'c arrived back, yelling that the Jaffa had been betrayed and challenged Kytano. They, uh, had a traditional Jaffa fight to establish leadership.'

'Teal'c won, I take it?' Hammond inquired with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

'He did and Kytano's was revealed as Imothep.' Daniel hurriedly finished. 'Only then, Teal'c told everyone Yu was about to attack, and then Yu attacked, and…'

'And you headed to the Alpha site as you were under fire.' Hammond concluded.

'Yes, with the, uh, rebel Jaffa army.' Daniel hovered nervously. 'Uh, I guess they're kind of Teal'c's army now.'

Hammond blinked at him. 'How many are we talking about exactly?'

'A few hundred Jaffa and, oh,' Daniel waved at him urgently, 'the Alpha site probably needs more medical assistance, General, there were wounded. I should have said before and…'

Hammond held up a hand and reached for his phone. He ordered a medic team to be assembled and another security contingent to head immediately to the Alpha site.

Daniel sighed in relief. 'With your permission, General, I'd like to return to the Alpha site…'

'Not right now, Doctor Jackson.' Hammond interrupted him almost desperately. 'I need you to brief me on this army and help me explain this whole situation to the Pentagon.'

Daniel felt his heart sink at Hammond's earnest expression. 'Right.' He sat down in the chair Hammond indicated with a sigh. He guessed nobody was going to miss him at the Alpha site anyway – certainly not Sumner, and he would be surprised if his own team even realised he wasn't there.

o-O-o

Teal'c stared up at the ceiling in the small infirmary ward and firmed his lips at the pain radiating through his body. Hours had passed since Yu's attack on Cal Mah, each wound, each pain served to remind Teal'c of his stupidity. Kytano was not Kytano. The Goa'uld Imothep had perpetrated a massive deception on the Jaffa. He had pretended to be one of their own. He had pretended to be honourable and noble. He had pretended to believe in the Jaffa and their freedom.

But it had all been a lie.

Teal'c's pride smarted. How had he missed it? How had he let himself believe in such a falsehood? He had been ready to renounce his position on SG1 and his place fighting with the Tau'ri to join Kytano. He had admired Kytano's charisma; his fearlessness; his adherence and passion for the Jaffa and their heritage.

He shifted in the bed and closed his eyes.

He had been unable to fully achieve kel no reem. His symbiote no doubt sulked at the death of another Goa'uld at Teal'c's hand. His healing was slow. The symbiote would heal him eventually, Teal'c knew that it would not endanger its own life, but it evidently intended for Teal'c to suffer in the interim. It was perhaps no more than he deserved for being fooled, Teal'c considered.

Again.

The thought was not a comfortable one. It had not been that long since Apophis had brainwashed him; made him believe that his fight for freedom was a lie. He had come back from that humiliation and had sought to free himself of the dishonour since. The fact that Apophis had used drugs to change Teal'c's beliefs did not alter his own mind that he should have been stronger. He still felt the mark of disgrace that he had betrayed his team-mates and betrayed his own heart.

Teal'c glowered. He had been brainwashed again and Kytano had needed no nishta to fool him. And once again, he had betrayed his team-mates. He had been willing to cast them aside and join with Kytano; to fight by his side. Teal'c's lips twisted. Kytano had been so believable. It had been a con and he had not been the only Jaffa to have fallen for it. The thought did nothing to comfort him.

O'Neill had known the truth.

That also did not sit well with Teal'c. It irked that the Tau'ri Colonel had seen something Teal'c had not; had been able to see through the tissues of illusion to the truth – that Kytano led the Jaffa as a Goa'uld would lead them. Kytano had been willing to sacrifice the lives of all the Jaffa who served in his army to achieve dominance – just like a Goa'uld. Teal'c could see the truth of that with Kytano's true nature revealed. Yet during the past few days all he had seen was a great Jaffa leader, prepared to die honourably as a warrior for the cause.

He remembered being annoyed at O'Neill for questioning Kytano's methods. The Jaffa had centuries of tradition as warriors. They had honour; were willing to fight and die for their cause. It was to be admired not mocked. Again and again at every turn it seemed as though O'Neill had berated the Jaffa way in favour of the Tau'ri. Teal'c had made allowances for his friend. O'Neill was stubborn and set in his ways. The Colonel had always had a penchant for disliking other cultural norms to his own. It was expected behaviour.

In hindsight, Teal'c could see that O'Neill's concerns had less to do with cultural differences and more to do with tactical risk and strategic use of resources. A wise warrior did not spend the lives of his army so meaninglessly. There were times when sacrifices were required but a good commander protected the lives of his men to achieve the mission; he did not squander them.

Teal'c had seen Apophis sacrifice many Jaffa for no reason; to hold a planet that had no value; to hold a line that had no meaning. Jaffa lives had no value to the Goa'uld. The Jaffa were no more than pawns on a chess board. And the Jaffa traditions, their own sense of honour played into the Goa'uld's way of war; the Jaffa believed to sacrifice one's self in war was a noble death. And Kytano had used that most cruelly. He had challenged the honour of the Jaffa in his army to his own ends. If a Jaffa believed a mission too risky, he was weak, not worthy of being considered a warrior. And so Jaffa after Jaffa had stood up to follow Kytano's instructions without question, without murmur, so that they did not have their honour questioned.

As Kytano had questioned Teal'c's honour.

It rankled Teal'c that he had allowed Kytano to distract him by playing on his vanity. He had been perturbed by Kytano's belief that he had turned his back on the Jaffa, that he had eschewed the ways of the Jaffa, that he had allowed the Tau'ri to influence him and his decisions.

The latter was only the truth, Teal'c surmised with weary acceptance. He had been influenced by the Tau'ri. He lived among them; he fought alongside them; they were his friends, his family. He respected O'Neill as a warrior, admired Daniel Jackson's humanity and stood in awe at Major Carter's brilliance. Yet he could not deny that he sometimes craved the company of other Jaffa; those who knew what it was to live under the rule of the Goa'uld, who understood the ways of the Jaffa.

He had achieved vengeance for his lover Sho'nac's death, killing her murderer Tanith, and while he knew his team-mates had understood his anger; they had not understood his reasoning. Revenge was a means of justice to the Jaffa; moreover, vengeance was a matter of honour. A true warrior would never let the dishonour of allowing a loved one to be murdered to stand as he had done for so long in allowing Tanith to live. Teal'c glowered. He had only done so to allow the Tok'ra to seed misinformation; to strike at the Goa'uld from within but it still needled at him that he had allowed the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri to convince him that his vengeance could wait – especially the Tok'ra who seemed to simply consider the Jaffa as collateral damage.

Yet he could not deny that the Tau'ri in particular had a strength of character that he respected. Their ways were not his but they yielded results; they defeated Goa'uld after Goa'uld. His team endured every challenge with tenacity and a courage that he had not expected. The Tau'ri were stubborn and remarkably resilient, and they stood against the Goa'uld defiantly.

They were still Teal'c's best hope for gaining freedom for his people. It was why he had stayed with them for so long; why he had eschewed leaving before despite the fact that he and Bra'tac had built a small following of rebel Jaffa on their own. He believed that fighting with the Tau'ri would ultimately and inevitably lead to the end of the Goa'uld.

Teal'c could see that Kytano's army had been a matter of pride for him. He had wanted to show O'Neill that the Jaffa were just as capable as the Tau'ri in standing against the Goa'uld; that they too could be an equal force to be reckoned with. He had allowed his pride to overcome his common sense, Teal'c realised with chagrin. He had shrugged away his own small embarrassments at his fellow Goa'uld's dismissal of the Tau'ri weapons and Kytano's questioning of Major Carter as a warrior because she was a woman, because he been so eager to prove the worth of the Jaffa. And so he had been blind to Kytano's falsehoods.

He opened his eyes abruptly feeling the approach of another person. He relaxed as Major Carter parted the curtains that were pulled around his bed and slipped inside. She looked worn. She had abandoned her jacket and vest; the long sleeved black shirt of her BDU was dirty and sweat-soaked. Her blonde hair looked lank and untidy. There were streaks of blood and mud on her pants. Her eyes were shadowed.

'Teal'c.' She placed a hand on his arm. 'How are you?'

'Doctor Fraiser has informed me that I will be fine, Major Carter.' Teal'c informed her. He had been surprised to see the SGC CMO some hours before but surmised that she had been called to the Alpha site to assist with the wounded. 'My symbiote is healing me.'

The Major nodded.

'Perhaps you can sit with me a moment.' Teal'c believed it was the only way she would rest.

'Just for a minute.' Sam acquiesced. She pulled up a chair and sank into it with a sigh. 'The Colonel and Bra'tac are organising everything still but I'm sure they'll be in to check on you later.'

Teal'c did not reply. He was not sure that he wanted to speak with either too soon. He knew both would require an answer to what he intended to do with the army he had acquired in killing Kytano and it was an answer that he had yet to determine.

'I saw Daniel Jackson when we first arrived but I have not seen him since.' Teal'c commented, diverting her attention.

'He went back to the SGC to report to General Hammond.' Sam informed him. She rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes drifted back at Teal'c's. 'I'm sorry this didn't turn out the way you hoped, Teal'c.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

There was a sudden surge in noise outside of the ward and both of them turned in surprise.

'I wonder what that's about?' Sam was already getting to her feet to investigate.

'I will come with you.' Teal'c made to get out of the bed.

The curtains parted and both of them paused at the sight of General Hammond with Bra'tac. The Major made an effort to straighten.

'Sir.'

Hammond nodded at her. 'Major, if you could give us a moment.'

'Of course.' Sam shot Teal'c an encouraging look and left them alone. She pulled the curtains back around the bed again, giving them the illusion of privacy.

The General took the abandoned chair as Bra'tac moved to stand on the other side of Teal'c. 'I'm here to speak to you, Teal'c, leader to leader.'

Teal'c's dark eyes widened. He threw a glance to Bra'tac who nodded in approval. The General's visit accorded Teal'c proper respect.

'You honour us, Hammond of Texas.' Bra'tac said formally.

Hammond smiled. 'The honour is all mine.' He clasped his hands together. 'We have a proposal.'

'I am listening, General Hammond.' Teal'c agreed.

'Very well.' Hammond leaned forward. 'Firstly, let me just say that the Pentagon has agreed that we will cede this planet to the Jaffa.'

Bra'tac stirred restlessly. 'You offer too much.'

'Not at all.' Hammond said smoothly. 'SG1 had no choice but to bring you here; we accept that. However, in doing so, this planet is no longer a viable Alpha site for us.' He paused as Teal'c and Bra'tac assimilated that. 'We will be leaving whether you remain here or not.' He held up a hand before they could speak. 'While we trust you both implicitly, given Kytano's real identity,' he continued, 'there are concerns that not all the Jaffa who flocked to his banner are completely committed to your cause.'

Teal'c and Bra'tac exchanged a look; it was a valid concern.

'You are correct, General Hammond.' Teal'c conceded. He and Bra'tac had both trusted that Kytano had determined the heart of each warrior was true but they could no longer make that assumption.

'We're also aware that the Jaffa here are a mix of warriors, women and children which is another reason why we won't stay.' Hammond said. 'Military installations are a target and we don't believe in putting non-combatants in the firing line if at all possible.'

Bra'tac nodded.

'Instead, we will set up a new Alpha site at which we would like to invite you and the warriors you select to join us in a new joint alliance.' Hammond smiled at their evident surprise.

'Forgive me, but I am not certain I understand.' Teal'c said tiredly.

Hammond's lips twitched. 'Believe me, when Doctor Jackson put this proposal to me, I didn't understand first time round either.'

Teal'c felt his spirit brighten at the mention of his team-mate; if this had been his idea…

'We are offering an alliance with you and your army.' Hammond said clearly.

'I believe O'Neill was against such an alliance.' Teal'c murmured.

'I've spoken with him.' Hammond waved a hand at him. 'The Colonel's concerns were over the previous leadership and are no longer applicable.'

Teal'c lowered his gaze. He felt another wave of shame at not listening to O'Neill's worries about Kytano but more he felt humbled that O'Neill still had faith enough in him to agree to an alliance.

'If we do ally, we believe setting up an off-world facility would be a positive way forward. Doctor Jackson indicated that given our different approaches to fighting and training it would be useful for us to learn from each other.' Hammond said. 'We would permanently base some of the SG teams off-world. You would elect those Jaffa you feel are trustworthy and good warriors to be based there alongside them.' He gestured vaguely towards the door. 'This planet could remain the home location for their families or you could elect to move them elsewhere.'

'This facility you speak of would be for warriors only.' Bra'tac clarified.

'Yes.' Hammond nodded.

'And if we decline your offer?' Bra'tac said a little stiffly.

Hammond tilted his bald head. 'We would offer you some additional emergency aid to assist in getting you set up wherever you wish – food, tents, medical assistance – but whether we ally or you take the aid, or we leave you alone; either way it's your choice. I will be ordering all SGC personnel back to Earth in five days barring any request for continued support.'

Bra'tac looked at Teal'c expectantly. It was more than either of them had dared hope to gain and it was aid they knew they could not refuse.

'Thank you, General Hammond.' Teal'c said. 'I believe your offer of an alliance is most acceptable.'

Hammond beamed at him. 'That's excellent, Teal'c.'

Bra'tac adjusted his cloak. 'If you will excuse me, I will go and spread the news. This will help raise our spirits given what has occurred.'

Hammond stood up respectfully as Bra'tac departed. He sat back down and looked at Teal'c thoughtfully. 'I have to confess that there is another reason for us making this proposal, Teal'c.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Doctor Jackson made the point that in offering a joint venture, we may also be able retain your presence on SG1.' Hammond said bluntly. He rubbed his nose. 'I realise that you will feel a responsibility towards these men, Teal'c, but I firmly believe that you're still needed on the team.'

Teal'c stared at him, unable to believe what he had heard.

The General smiled. 'My motives are purely selfish, Teal'c. You're a valued member of the SGC. We would hate to lose you.' He stood up. 'Just know that we're prepared to make this work so you can spend time with the Jaffa and remain on SG1.'

Teal'c was speechless. It seemed too good to be true. He had thought he would have to leave them in order to fulfil his duty in assuming the leadership of the army. 'I do not have the words, General Hammond.'

'We achieve more together than apart.' Hammond said quietly. He motioned at him. 'I'll leave you to rest and think on it.'

Teal'c inclined his head. He settled back on the pillows. In making his leadership challenge, his only thought had been to unmask Kytano; he had truly not wanted the mantle of leader. He was prepared to acknowledge if only to himself that he had wanted to believe in Kytano so that he would no longer have to bear the burden. He could also admit to himself that he had not looked forward to fully assuming his place as leader.

Hammond's offer was generous. He could remain with SG1 and lead the Jaffa remotely with Bra'tac's help. He closed his eyes. Bra'tac would not be pleased, Teal'c mused. He knew his old mentor hoped Teal'c would return to the Jaffa fully. Yet Teal'c could not deny that his heart believed that it was only with the assistance of the Tau'ri that the Jaffa would be free.

More, Teal'c truly believed as Hammond in SG1 as a team even if it had been a difficult year for them all. Teal'c knew they had all drifted a little from each other. There was space and distance between them where once there had been none. But Teal'c also knew that SG1 came together when they were needed; worked as well as they ever did together. The question, Teal'c considered solemnly, was whether his team-mates would still want him after the events of the previous few days where he had all but abandoned them again. And he knew there was only one way to find out; he would need to ask them and request their forgiveness.

o-O-o

Daniel hovered outside the infirmary building and wondered how Teal'c was going to react to the General's proposal. He had suggested Hammond present the proposal in person as a token of respect and hadn't been too surprised when the General had requested he return with him.

The infirmary was quieter. There was still a few Jaffa waiting for treatment but it looked as though Doctor Fraiser and her team had managed to get through the crowd of those who had been injured in Yu's attack. The door opened and Sam half-stepped, half-stumbled through it.

'Woah.' Daniel grabbed her arm and steadied her. 'Are you OK?'

'I'm fine.' Sam grimaced.

'Uh-huh.' Daniel propelled her in the direction of the mess. 'When did you last eat?'

Sam frowned.

'That's what I thought.' Daniel muttered.

'When did you?' Sam asked pointedly.

Daniel opened his mouth to answer and then closed it with a snap. He risked a glance at Sam who smirked knowingly.

'OK,' Daniel said, 'we'll both get something to eat.'

'Deal.' Sam tucked her arm in his as they entered the makeshift commissary and lined up for food. They found a table in a quiet corner and sat down to eat.

Daniel wrinkled his nose at the indistinguishable stew. 'What is this?'

'I think it's better not to ask.' Sam forked up some and put it in her mouth. She swallowed and shrugged. 'It tastes better than it looks.'

'That's not exactly comforting.' Daniel muttered. He scooped up some and winced; there was a bitter, charcoal taste underneath the thick gravy.

'So, I take it General Hammond came to talk with Teal'c about what happens next?' Sam asked.

Daniel nodded. 'We're going to offer an alliance; a new Alpha site where some SG teams and Jaffa warriors that Teal'c and Bra'tac vouch for will be permanently based.' He made a vague gesture at the mess. 'We'll stay here only to offer aid and then leave it completely to the Jaffa.'

'Sounds like a great idea.' Sam commented. She motioned with her fork. 'Yours?'

He flushed and gave a brief nod. 'I just hope Teal'c will go for it and stay on SG1.'

Sam looked down at her meal. 'Do you think he would have really left?'

'If Kytano had been for real, you mean?' Daniel shrugged. 'I don't know.' His gaze dropped to his plate and he listlessly pushed the stew around the lumpy mashed potato. 'I mean, I can understand why he wanted to leave, might want to leave. It has to be hard for him being away from his own people. He fits in so well, I think we all forget that we have such a different way of life, he must question occasionally where he belongs.' He paused, wrestling with his own inner demons. He questioned where he belonged all the time, whether SG1 was the right place for him, and he still wasn't sure of the answer.

'Are you OK, Daniel?' Sam asked gently, reaching across to place a hand on his arm.

He looked up; she was gazing back at him with confused concern. He attempted a smile. 'Sorry. Just tired.'

She appeared for a moment as though she was going to argue but nodded instead. She squeezed his arm lightly. 'You know you can talk to me, right?'

Daniel nodded even though he shifted on the metal chair. He looked around casually. 'By the way, where's Jack?'

Sam withdrew her hand slowly. 'He's been overseeing getting the encampment set up before nightfall. He's probably still over there.' She scraped up the last of her stew. 'I should probably head back to the infirmary.'

'I'll come with you.' Daniel happily abandoned his meal. They dumped their trays and headed back together. The space in between the structures had been cleared and their path was clear. They could see the General saying goodbye to Bra'tac by the DHD. Daniel wondered whether Teal'c had accepted the alliance.

Sam turned at the sound of running footsteps. An Airman came to an abrupt halt in front of her. 'Ma'am, we're having some problems with one of the generators and Colonel O'Neill suggested that you might be able to fix it.'

Sam nodded. 'Lead the way, Airman.'

Daniel jerked his thumb at the infirmary. 'I'll, uh, go check on Teal'c.' He watched as she jogged away tiredly following the young Airman back to wherever the recalcitrant generator was located. He continued to the infirmary and made his way through to the ward where Teal'c was located. He pushed the curtain aside and stopped at the sight of Teal'c shrugging on a spare BDU jacket.

'Hey.'

Teal'c paused momentarily before continuing. 'Daniel Jackson.'

'Should you be up?' Daniel asked bluntly.

'I must check on my men.' Teal'c replied stiffly.

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. Teal'c had his 'you will not change my mind' look. 'OK.'

Teal'c inclined his head. They walked out together. Teal'c paused in the open air and breathed in deeply. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked up at the darkening sky.

'Will you walk with me, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked solemnly.

'I thought I was.' Daniel said with a half-smile. 'At least until we stopped.'

Teal'c's dark eyes gleamed with amusement. 'Indeed.'

They set off again.

'General Hammond credited you with the proposal of an alliance.' Teal'c commented.

'It seemed like the right thing.' Daniel replied modestly.

'I have accepted.' Teal'c agreed.

Daniel hid his smile. 'That's great.'

'I believe an alliance will benefit us all.' Teal'c said firmly.

'Does this mean you'll stay on SG1?' Daniel asked.

Teal'c halted and turned to face Daniel without replying.

'Although I guess the question is do you want to be part of SG1 anymore?' Daniel asked bluntly. 'I kind of got the impression that part of why you wanted to join Kytano was because you were missing being around other Jaffa; being Jaffa.'

Teal'c nodded. 'You are correct, Daniel Jackson.' He began walking again, slowly, and Daniel walked beside him. 'I did not realise until the past few days that I have missed being with others who share the same heritage as I; that I have allowed so much of myself to be subjugated to the Tau'ri way of doing things.'

'It's only natural.' Daniel murmured without thinking. 'I did the same on Abydos.'

'The Jaffa have centuries of tradition.' Teal'c said gravely. 'We are a proud race; one that doesn't take well to criticism.'

Daniel sighed. 'Are you questioning everything because of Jack criticising you?' He glanced away towards the far side of the site where the Jaffa had encamped.

'I am not. O'Neill was correct to suspect Kytano of ulterior motives.' Teal'c's brow lowered. 'I see now that his words had more to do with his assessment of Kytano as a leader and were less a criticism of the Jaffa way.'

'Oh.' Daniel blinked. His quick mind raced over events and he slowly nodded in agreement. It was easy to dismiss Jack's concerns as a lack of respect for another way of doing things but the Colonel had been nothing if not military minded in his criticisms.

'I fear though that the Jaffa traditions enable the Goa'uld to control us more deeply than I had previously considered.'

'I guess that makes sense.' Daniel agreed. 'The Goa'uld created the Jaffa. They would have ensured that the traditions established were in line with their own agenda.'

'My time with the Tau'ri has shown me that not all Jaffa traditions are wise.' Teal'c confessed. 'You, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are as kin to me, and we achieve much as SG1. I would like to remain as part of SG1 if you are prepared to accept my pledge to fight alongside you once more.'

Daniel frowned. 'We never wanted you to leave, Teal'c.' Even if Daniel couldn't admit that his own feelings about staying on the team were shaky - not that he had any other place to go.

Teal'c stopped again. 'And what of you, Daniel Jackson?'

Daniel stared at him, taken aback that Teal'c had pinpointed his own unease. 'This isn't about me.'

His Jaffa friend bowed his head as though in agreement but his eyes remained on Daniel's. 'It is not easy to belong to two worlds but I believe it is harder to feel that you belong to none.'

Daniel couldn't answer him; couldn't reply.

Teal'c suddenly reached out and clasped his arm. 'Know that I am honoured to serve with you, Daniel Jackson, and to call you brother.'

'Me too.' Daniel stuttered. 'I mean, I'm honoured to serve with you.'

A flicker of a smile graced Teal'c's face before the Jaffa released him. 'I must speak with Major Carter.'

'She's working on a generator.' Daniel pointed in the general direction Sam had disappeared in.

'Then I will take my leave of you.' Teal'c walked away before Daniel could protest or request to accompany him.

Daniel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he wondered where to go next. He whirled back around to head after Teal'c and almost bumped into Colonel Sumner.

'Ah, sorry.' Daniel flushed. Why the hell was he apologising? He made to move past the Colonel.

'Doctor Jackson.' Sumner said, halting Daniel before he could take more than a couple of steps away from him.

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Sumner straightened, his jaw tensed. 'I owe you the apology.' He pointed at Daniel with the clipboard he held. 'You followed protocol and I was taken by surprise.' He waited a beat as he held Daniel's gaze. 'I hate surprises.'

'Right.' Daniel crossed his arms. 'Well, thank you. I think.'

Sumner nodded with pursed lips. 'If you're looking for Colonel O'Neill he's in the command hut.' He turned and walked away.

Daniel rubbed his head tiredly. He was taken aback by Sumner's apology and inwardly acknowledged when all was said and done he would have preferred Jack to have apologised rather than Sumner. He straightened his shoulders and headed for the command hut. He knocked sharply on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

Jack looked up briefly from the mess of reports he had laid out on the desk. 'Daniel.'

'Jack.' Daniel couldn't help noticing that Jack looked as worn as Sam had appeared earlier. The lines that marked Jack's face with character were deeper than ever; his eyes were guarded. He'd discarded his jacket and his dog tags gleamed brightly against the black t-shirt. His uniform and bare arms were marked with dirt and sweat. Daniel took a step toward the desk and searched for a safe subject. 'What are you doing?'

'Paperwork.' Jack said succinctly without stopping writing. 'So I heard about the alliance.' He glanced up. 'You really think it will work?'

'Yes,' Daniel retorted sharply, 'I do.' He felt his shoulders knotting with Jack's apparent disapproval and took a breath. 'Have you seen Teal'c yet?'

'I've been a little busy, Daniel.' Jack pointed out. He reached for the bottle of water on the desk and picked it up, gulping back half before he put it down.

'He's worried we don't want him on the team.' Daniel said bluntly.

Jack froze and Daniel felt a perverse flicker of pleasure that he had disconcerted the other man. Jack started scribbling again.

'Aren't you going to say anything?' Daniel burst out in a rush of frustration. He whirled and paced a couple of steps away from the desk before turning back and gesturing frantically at Jack. 'He could leave!'

'It's his choice, Daniel.' Jack said evenly, straightening. He tapped the pencil against the desk.

'Really.' Daniel drawled. 'And you'd be fine with his leaving?'

A muscle flickered in Jack's jaw and his eyes darkened. 'I didn't say that.'

'You have to know he's been questioning whether he belongs on the team, whether he shouldn't just leave.' Daniel argued passionately.

'Daniel…'

'Don't you care?'

'What the hell kind of question is that?' Jack demanded brusquely. 'Of course I care!'

'Then go find him; speak with him!' Daniel urged.

'And say what, Daniel?' Jack asked, tossing the pencil down.

'I don't know!' Daniel said, gesturing with one hand. 'God, how about you want him to stay? Or how about…'

'It doesn't matter what I want.' Jack cut him off.

Daniel blinked at him. 'You don't think it matters whether you want him to stay or not?'

'I don't think it matters my wanting him to stay if he really wants to leave.' Jack picked up the pencil again.

Daniel flinched and looked away from Jack. He stared sightlessly at the blank wall of the hut. His heart was pounding from the argument. He wasn't even sure he was arguing about Teal'c anymore…

'Daniel.' Jack's sharp call suddenly pierced the fog around him.

He spun around and found Jack frowning at him. He must have been trying to get his attention, Daniel realised.

'I should…' Daniel waved at the door.

Jack nodded slowly. 'Maybe you should get some rest. Sumner's converted the library hut to a temporary barracks. You can crash there.'

'Right.' Daniel took a step towards the door.

'Daniel.'

He looked back over his shoulder; Jack was focused on the reports again.

'Good work on the alliance thing.' Jack said without looking up.

Daniel pressed his lips together and nodded. Jack sounded sincere; maybe he even meant it. He opened the door and walked out.

o-O-o

Jack heard the door close and looked up. Daniel was gone. He put the pencil down and straightened. His back protested and he stretched trying to ease the kinks out of his spine. He'd helped erect more tents than he cared to remember and his muscles were letting him know exactly what they thought about his manual work. It wasn't his body's aches and pains though that worried him.

'Damn it.' Jack rubbed his face tiredly. Something was off with Daniel. He could feel it in his gut. So he'd been a bit short with him when he'd told him to report to the SGC but Daniel had done exactly what Jack had figured he would; he had found a way to make what had happened with the Jaffa work for them all.

Jack sighed. It had been a long day – a very long day. Maybe Daniel was just tired; maybe _he_ was just tired. He was definitely too tired to face having a long in depth conversation about Teal'c and whether he would stay on SG1.

He pulled up a chair and sat down heavily. His Jaffa friend was the leader of an army. In some ways it was a wake up call to Jack. He sometimes forgot that Teal'c had led armies before as a First Prime; that he followed because he wished to follow. And Jack knew Teal'c would feel a responsibility to his army. Teal'c had come close to leaving before when he had assembled a small group of Jaffa to help free SG1 from the Goa'uld Hathor. Teal'c had sacrificed much in his fight, how could Jack ask him to stay?

He swept a hand through his hair, dislodging the strands of grey until they were ruffled and awry. His mind drifted over his argument with Daniel. Of course he wanted Teal'c to stay, Jack thought defiantly; he would miss the Jaffa if he left. Teal'c had once called them brothers and Jack believed that they were despite their differences. He hated the idea of losing the Jaffa's steady presence in his life, his wise words and solid support.

There was a loud knock on the command hut door and Jack shook off his thoughts as he called for whoever it was to enter. His eyebrows rose as Teal'c walked in.

'Teal'c.' Jack scanned the Jaffa's pained expression. 'The Doc released you?'

'She did not.' Teal'c confirmed.

'Ah.' Jack nodded sagely, amusement lightening his mood. 'You escaped, huh?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I wish to speak to you, O'Neill.'

Jack picked up his water again and gestured for Teal'c to approach.

Teal'c came to a halt on the other side of the desk. 'I have accepted General Hammond's offer of an alliance.'

'I heard.' Jack tilted the bottle towards Teal'c. 'That's good news.'

'I am pleased you agree.' Teal'c said evenly.

Jack sighed and leaned forward. 'My problem was with Kytano,' he grimaced, 'Imothep, whoever he was, not with the alliance.'

Teal'c glowered. 'You were indeed correct about Kytano and his methods.'

There was a moment of silence. Jack figured there was nothing he could say that wouldn't come across as him saying 'I told you so.' He cleared his throat as the quiet stretched and he put down the water bottle with careful precision. 'You wanted to talk to me?'

Teal'c shifted his weight slightly. 'With your permission, I would like to rejoin SG1.'

'I wasn't aware that you had actually left.' Jack stated succinctly.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack pulled a face and got to his feet. 'What about your army?'

'Bra'tac will assume responsibility for day to day matters.' Teal'c said firmly. 'I believe I can fulfil both of my obligations to my fellow Jaffa and to SG1.'

Jack held his friend's gaze. They would have to adjust to Teal'c spending more time with the Jaffa, he realised, but that was OK. He reached over and clasped Teal'c's shoulder, putting the difficulties of the past few days behind them. 'Permission granted.'

Teal'c's eyes revealed his relief at Jack's words. He turned to leave.

'Teal'c.' Jack's call stopped the Jaffa although he didn't turn around. 'It wouldn't be SG1 without you.'

The Jaffa lowered his head and walked away. Jack let out a breath slowly. SG1 was intact but he couldn't shake the feeling they were on borrowed time.

fin.


End file.
